Dean's Little Girl
by writing.ontheImpala
Summary: After Dean reconnects with an old flame, he finds out he has a fifteen year old daughter.
1. In Broad Daylight

Dean's Little Girl.

_**15 years ago…**_

"Are you sure?" the man with piercing green eyes asked.

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be here, Dean," Cami smirked.

"Okay." He kissed her till their lips hurt. All that Cami could think about is how perfect the night would be. He kissed her into the ground. She slowly pulled off her shirt, and then unbuttoned his…

_**Now… **_

A familiar number flashed across Dean's phone screen. He stared at it, and then answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dean? It's Cami Carlyle. I need your help with something. Where are you now?"

"Oh, hey Cami. It's good to hear your voice. I'm in Oklahoma on a case. Are you still held up in Nebraska?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few days." With that she hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked from his bed in the motel room.

"Well remember like 15 years ago we hunted a Rugaru in Nebraska?" Sam nodded his head. How could he forget? It was one the first hunts he and Dean did without their dad riding their asses. "Well there was this girl, Cami. She was the weapon dealer's daughter. And we kinda hooked up, once or twice. That was her on the phone. She said she needs our help on something, so lets burn these bones. And high tail it to Nebraska."

Sam and Dean pulled up to the two-story Victorian looking house in Bellevue, Nebraska. The house was purple with white latticework. The front door was painted a light pink. The boys got out of the Impala and walked up to the front door. Dean knocked on the door then took a step back. Cami opened the door and smiled.

Cami dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her ice blue eyes were lined with mascara and very little eyeliner. Her bow lips were painted a light salmon color. She had faint freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She had on a light blue sundress with white heels on. The heels seemed to extend her already long legs. She was perfectly tanned.

"Dean!" She came out and hugged him. When she released, she looked at Sam. "You must be Sam. I'm Cami." She extended her hand and Sam shook it.

"You look great, Cami," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. Cami blushed and looked away.

"Please, come in. Sorry for the mess. My daughter has some of her friends over."

"Oh, your married?" Dean asked. He was obviously disappointed.

"No. I got pregnant after a one-night stand. Anyways, I think there's something going on in the neighborhood," Cami said. Dean was relieved.

"Maybe you should call Ghostbusters," Dean smirked. Cami rolled her eyes and Sam face palmed.

"Haha. Very funny, Dean. But, really. Three people went missing in a six-day period. Two of the bodies were found. Their hearts ripped out, but there were fang marks on their necks. I don't know if we are going for, vampire, werewolf, skinwalker. It's just not adding up. I need help," Cami said defeated.

"Well, I think we should look at the bodies. Maybe there's something we missed. I mean really we can—" Dean was interrupted by the sound of people running down the stairs.

"Mom, we're heading to the park," a girl about 15 said to Cami. She had the same skin tone and face. But her eyes were green, not blue. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with a white bow on one side. She had on cute white wedges to go with her dress. Her hair was half up, half down and curled. "Dylan, Parker, and Michael are going to meet us there." She looked at the two men sitting on the couch. "Who are they?" She asked, annoyance masking her voice. She glared daggers at them while Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The girls flanking Cami's daughter were whispering and giggling about Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean stood up to shake her daughters hand. "Carson, this is Sam and Dean. We were friends along time ago. They are cops. They're helping me with the disappearances."

"Hi, Carson. I'm Sam," he shook her hand. "This is my brother, Dean."

"Yeah, I heard. Well, nice meeting you. Mom, we'll back around seven. Bye," then all the girls ran towards the door whispering, and looking over their shoulders at the men on Carson's house.

"How do you know all this, by the way?" Dean asked.

"I'm the county coroner," she giggled.

"Well good for you, Cami. Other than the way they were killed, was there any other connection?" Dean asked. He stared at Cami's lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them again.

"They were all blonde, about 5'10" and between 15 to 25 years of age."

"That narrows it down," Sam said. Dean and he stood to leave. "Thanks for the info, Cami. We'll be in touch. Your daughter is beautiful. She looks just like you. It was nice to meet you," Sam finished then walked out the door.

"Um, well… It was great seeing you, Cami. Stay safe, and watch your daughter. She fits the profile." Dean said. He squeezed Cami's hand then closed the door.

Cami leaned against the locked door. "Our daughter," Cami mumbled to herself.

Carson walked down the street when she heard a purr coming down the street. She turned her head to see the two men from her house in a black Chevrolet. She sighed to herself and continued walking to the park while Missy and Karli talked about them.

"Did you see how hot the tall one was?" Missy gushed to Karli.

"Not as cute as the other one. His name was Dean. His eyes were beautiful! What do you think, Car?" Karli asked her. Lost in thought, she didn't bother to answer. "Carson? _Carson!_"

"What? What?" Carson answered, awaken from her trance.

"We were talking about the men from your house? Who do you think is cuter, the tall one or the one with the green eyes?" Missy asked.

"Neither. I don't think either of them are cute." Carson walked a little ahead of the other two girls. She stepped around the corner. A hand with a cloth in it flew to her mouth and nose. She tried to keep awake and scream, but she started to slip into blackness…

"Miss Carlyle! Miss Carlyle! It's Missy and Karli! Open up," two girls screamed from the front porch. Cami jumped up to get it.

"What's wrong?" Cami asked. She noticed Carson wasn't with them. "Where's Carson?"

They both started talking and crying at the same time. "Girls, come in and calm down. Now, where's Carson?" she asked very calmly.

"We were walking down Alpine to go to the park," Missy started. "Karli and I were talking about the two men here earlier."

"Carson walked like two steps ahead of us. We could even touch here if we put our arms out. She walked around the corner onto Crest," Karli continued, crying.

"Then she was gone," they finished together. They were sobbing hysterically.

"Okay," Cami said, trying to process the information she had just been given. "You checked the bushes, to make sure she didn't trip or try to hide?" The two girls nodded their heads. "Okay, you two should go home and tell your parents. We'll find her, okay?"

They nodded then left. Cami still in shock got into her car and drove to the shittiest motel she could find.


	2. Dean's Little Girl

Cami pounded her fist on the motel room door. Tears were streaming down her face. "Dean! Dean, its Cami! Open your door!" She kept pounding until the door was open.

"Dean saw her face and then embraced her. "Cami, what's wrong? Tell me what happened," he said, stroking the back of her head.

"It took Carson. She was walking down the street with her friends, and it just took her." As she finished, Cami's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be right there. Dean, they found another body."

* * *

They rushed to the morgue. Cami got the boys into the back. While Cami exhumed the new body, Sam and Dean looked at the older two.

"Cami, how far apart are the girls taken to when they are found?" Sam asked.

"Two days. We have less than 48 hours to find Carson." Dean could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Same M.O. as the other two: fang marks, and heart ripped out of the chest. And based on the lacerations on her back, she could have possibly been tortured before death. It seems the heart was ripped out first, and then before the body entered algor mortis, the blood was drained. The body is already in the first stages of rigor mortis so it was a fresh kill."

"Can you use less scientific terms for the academically challenged, Cami?" Dean asked, trying to make Cami smile. He succeeded.

"The heart was ripped out first. Before the body lost its temperature, the blood was drained. About three to four hours after death, the muscles start to tighten, which is going on right now. Better?"

"Much," Dean smirked. Sam just shook his head.

* * *

As Carson woke up, she looked around the room she was in. Her hands were tied above her head to a horizontal pole and her feet barely touched the ground. She was in some sort of a basement. Her mouth wasn't gagged, so she started screaming. Two sets of feet started pounding down the stairs.

"Oh, look who woke up. Jake, get the gag. We don't want her waking the whole neighborhood," the girl laughed. She slid her finger down the side of Carson's face and then licked it. "You taste delicious. Don't worry. We aren't going to kill you…yet." The guy, Jake, gagged her and she started to scream. They just laughed and went up the stairs.

Carson looked around. There was table close by with knives and other weapons. She managed to slide her way to the table. Being a gymnast, she was able to swing her feet onto the table. She slipped off one of her shoes and grabbed a knife with her toes. She pulled her lower half up and grabbed the knife with her hand. She cut one of her hands free and worked at the other one when she heard steps coming towards the basement. She cut the rope just enough for her to tug on it and she would be free. She put the knife she stole in between her boobs so they wouldn't see it. She went to her original spot, and grabbed the rope so it looked like she was still hanging.

* * *

"Cami, I hate that I have to say this, but your gonna be bait," Dean said.

"Okay, if it helps me find our daughter, okay," Cami said. She looked Dean straight in the eye. Dean and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Cami, did you say _'our'_ daughter?" Dean asked. Cami's face fell.

"Did I? Must have been a slip of words…" she giggled nervously and didn't look Dean in the eyes. He glared daggers at her until she broke down. "Yes, she's your daughter. I was going to tell you when she turned sixteen. But when this case popped up, I thought I would just tell you after. Please, Dean. Don't be mad at me. I wanted to keep her from this life as long as possible, and doing what you do, I thought she would be safer. Dean?" He didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground. "Dean," Cami waked over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Please say something."

"I have a daughter?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. You have a daughter. I told her about you. How her father is a hero. How her father saves people. How when she's old enough, he'll meet her and love her more than anything. Dean, this is a lot to take in. She doesn't know her father's name or what he looks like. But she loves you, Dean. She loves you so very much. She always asks me questions about you. It's not like she doesn't want to meet you. She knows it was my decision to keep her from you. She knows you don't know about her. But that doesn't change the way she feels about you," she looked to Sam. "Sam, she knows she has an uncle. She asked about you, too. I told her that I didn't know much, since I had never met you. She knows that you will love her just as much as her dad." She looked back to Dean. "When she was eight, she asked me what her daddy did for a living. I told her that he saves people. She fell asleep in my arms saying, 'My daddy is a superhero'. Dean when we get her back, I want you to introduce yourself as her father, she deserves to know. And if something is to happen to me before you meet her with me present, here is a key to a safety deposit box. It has letters and pictures explaining everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean leaned down and kissed Cami. "I think, Cami, that I've always loved you. I just didn't know it till now." He smiled down at her. She went back on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Okay, Cami. I turned on the GPS on your phone. Stick it somewhere they have to look to find it," Dean explained. Cami lifted up her dress and stuck it in the side of her underwear. Dean and Sam blushed then turned away. Once she completely secured the phone, she put down her skirts. They got into the Impala and drove Cami to her house. "We'll be right here watching your every move through the GPS. Walk down the same streets your daughter took, ok?" She nodded in agreement. She got out of the car and started to walk.

As she approached the corner of Alpine and Crest, her heart rate quickened. The second she turned the corner, a hand flew up to her mouth.

* * *

"Mom," Carson whispered. "Mommy wake up. Momma. Mom!"

Cami came out of her daze to see Carson hanging from the ceiling. She looked over herself and saw the same. Carson swung over to her mom and cut one of the ropes tying her hands. "Shh, mom. Don't say anything. I think they can hear us." She finished cutting her moms ropes when they heard skittering upstairs. Carson showed her mom how to hold her hands and went back to her spot. Jake and the other girl, Alyssa, came flying down the stairs.

"Okay, hunters found us," her fangs descended on top of her teeth and claws sprung out of her hands. "Which one dies first?"

"Sam, Dean, they're hybrids!" Cami yelled up to the boys. "Take me! Don't hurt my daughter! Take me instead!" Cami yelled.

"No! Mommy! Don't!" Carson screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were coming down her face.

"Okie-Dokie!" Alyssa stuck her hand into Cami's chest and pulled out her heart. Just as Cami went limp, Dean and Sam ran down the stairs, shot Jake and Alyssa with silver bullets. Dean got Carson down, who was balling hysterically, while Sam chopped off their heads.

* * *

Back at Carson's house Dean explained how he was her father: "So, your telling me, number one, you're the sperm to my mom's egg, and two, you hunt the things that go bump in the night?!" Carson yelled at Dean.

"Basically, yeah. Look, Carson. Your mother gave me a key to a safety deposit box. It apparently has evidence that you're my daughter. C'mon," Dean said holding up a key. "Let's go take a look."

* * *

When they opened a safety deposit box, the first thing Dean saw, was a picture. It was of Cami and he kissing down by a creek. The second picture is of Cami holding Carson when she was just born. The last three things in the box were two letters, one addressed to Dean and the other to Carson, and a birth certificate. Under 'father' was 'Dean Winchester'. Carson looked over to her father. She ran over to him from where she had been previously sitting. She engulfed him in a hug and started crying. Dean stood there and hugged her back.


	3. Bobby's

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the follows and favs! I really appreciate it. Please take time to review! Sorry for it being so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Carson**

* * *

"Who's this Bobby Singer guy?" Carson asked from the back seat of the Impala.

"He is like a father to me and Uncle Sam," Dean replied looking at his daughter through the rearview mirror. "He's going to help train you."

About twenty minutes later Dean parked the car in the Singer's Salvage lot. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed up the stairs.

Carson stopped at the bottom and just looked at the house. She really didn't want to go in there because it would acknowledge that she had to start a new life without her mom, a new life with a new father and uncle, a new life hunting.

When Dean didn't hear the sound of steps coming up the stairs, he turned around. He looked at Carson and saw how terrified she looked, the tears welling up in her eyes. He set down their bags and went down the steps to Carson. He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

She stood there, hugging and crying into her father for a good five minutes. He just hugged her back and petted the back of her head. He whispered in her ear how it was okay to cry, let it all out. When Carson finally composed herself, she looked up at her father.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," Carson whispered before she buried her face back into his should. Dean was stunned. He continued to hug her as he realized this was the first time she called him 'dad' or said 'I love you' to him since they found out.

"I love you too, Carson. I love you very much." He kissed the top of her head as he pulled half way out of the embrace. "C'mon, let's go meet Bobby." His arm was draped around her shoulders as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Well, hello there darling," Bobby said as Carson walked into the kitchen. Her eyes landed on the old man with a scruffy beard and worn out baseball cap.

"Hi," she said quietly and looked down at the tiled floor.

"Carson, this is Bobby. He's gonna help train you while your dad and I are gone on hunts. You'll also being doing some research for us with him. C'mon I'll show you the study," Sam said to Carson. She nodded her head and followed Sam into the Study.

Bobby waited until she was out of earshot to speak: "Wow, Dean. She's beautiful. Spitting image of Cami."

"I know. I see Cami every time I look at her."

"She looks like you too. She has your eyes, the way she stands, she probably gets her personality from you if she looks that much like her mother," Bobby said.

"Yeah, she's a spitfire like I was at that age." He looked into the study to where Sam was showing her books on folklore. She said something and he laughed. Dean smiled when she did. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Car let me show you your room," Dean said to her from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen.

"Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude earlier, Bobby. I'm kinda shy sometimes," she addressed the old hunter. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Bobby wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, darling. I understand. Go with your daddy," he said releasing her from his hold.

* * *

Carson and Dean walked up the stairs. He walked her into the first down to the first door on the right. "This is your room." Dean walked to open a door on one of the walls. "This is a bathroom that connects to the next room over. Uncle Sam and I will be in that room," he explained. Carson just nodded then looked out of the window.

"Are you mad at me?" Carson asked out of the blue. Dean walked over to wear she was sitting on the window seat. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Now why would I be mad at you? Did you do something that I would be mad at?" he asked her.

"I… I got mom killed," she broke down into her father's arms. He wrapped them tighter and rocked her back and forth.

"Honey, you didn't get your mom killed. Carson, you couldn't have stopped them. They were monsters."

"But if I hadn't gotten kidnapped then mom wouldn't have tried to be bait and come save me. She would be alive, and then you guys would have gotten married and we would have been a family," Carson said through her tears. She was muffled because she was talking into Dean's shirt.

"Hun, I would have loved to be a family with you and your mom, but she's gone and not coming back. For fifteen years, she had to play mom and dad. Now that I'm here, I have to fill not one, but two roles. And I know for a fact that I can never fill your mother's shoes no matter how hard I try. She was a great mother to you and she loved you very much. She's in heaven right now and looking over us, okay?"

Carson silently nodded her head and fell asleep in Dean's arms.


	4. You Met My Angel?

Carson lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. She knew if she fell asleep the bad dreams would come. The ones that replayed every moment of her mother dying before her eyes. The ones that had the laughter of Alyssa, when she gagged Carson. Eventually, the drowsiness overcame her and she fell asleep peacefully.

Dean had gotten up to go to the bathroom. Just as he finished washing her hands, a blood-curdling scream came from Carson's room. He ran in there, Sam and Bobby close behind. Sam brought the demon knife and Bobby had his rifle cocked. Yet, all they saw was Dean on the bed with Carson trying to calm her down. She had a nightmare, obviously about Cami. Dean rocked her in his arms as the tears started to dry. She whispered something inaudible to Sam and Bobby. Dean just nodded then looked to the two hunters in the room. He nodded to them, and slowly they left. Dean slid down under the covers, hugging Carson close to his body.

The next day, Carson woke up with one of her father's arms draped over her body. She smiled and cuddled in closer. What she didn't know was that Dean was awake and watching her. He felt as she snuggled next to him and smiled. There was a piece of hair in her face, which he moved out of the way. Surprised at this movement, Carson turned only to look into her eyes on her father's face.

* * *

"Morning, Car," He said smiling.

"Good Morning, Daddy," she hugged her body to his as he engulfed her in his smell. He smelled like gunpowder, Old Spice, and the woods that where near her old house. Dean smiled and pushed away the tears of joy that came at the name of 'daddy'. He was never able to call his father that after what happened to his mom. It was always 'sir' or plain old 'dad'.

"Bobby is making pancakes. Let's get some before Sam eats them all." Carson giggled and rushed out of the room to get her food. She hadn't eaten that much after her mom's funeral and she was starving. Dean came padding down behind her.

"_Wow," _Dean thought, _"She is my daughter. Loves pancakes just as much as I do."_

He pulled out the orange juice and set it down on the table. Carson looked at it funny then said, "I can't or more like not _allowed_ to drink that."

"And why not?" Dean asked. He was curious to what her answer would be.

"I has too much sugar in it. If I'm eating pancakes with syrup, syrup has a bunch of sugar FYI; I can't have it with orange juice. That's too much sugar in the morning and I'll be bouncing off the walls." She looked up at him with big green dewy eyes. He looked at her then turned to Sam.

"Well, your definitely related to Sam," Dean scoffed. Sam shook his head and smiled. "What would you like instead?"

"Water or almond milk please."

"What in the hell is almond milk?" Bobby asked from the stove area.

"It tastes like regular milk, but it's healthier because it doesn't have any of the fat cells or anything that might be in the cow's system by eating pesticide ridden grass." Dean looked at her in amazement as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked. He really wasn't enjoying the fact that she was a health nut. That just made life on the road that much harder.

"I did a report on it for biology. But the real question is 'why are you drinking beer at 8 in the morning?'" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I am over 21," Dean responded with a smirk on her face. She didn't press the issue any further and dug into her pancakes.

* * *

After Carson showered and got dressed went to the study to see what they were doing today.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean said to Bobby and Sam.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam countered. Carson perked up at the name Castiel.

"Castiel? You know him?" Carson asked walking into the room. Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, how do you now him?" Dean asked worriedly.

"When I was little I used to see this guy at the park by my house. He was tall with black hair and wore a trench coat. At first, I thought he was a parent, but no one noticed him but me. One day I went over and asked him why he was always staring at me. He said his name was Castiel and that he was Angel of the Lord. I brought him over to meet my mom, but she couldn't see anyone. So eventually I just chalked it up to be an imaginary friend. He came around less as I got older, but I still see him every once and while. Even then, its only glimpses in a crowd."

"Great, now he's stalking my kid," Dean huffed and threw his hands in the air.

"Wait, he's real? The same Cas that pushed me on the swing brought you back from hell?" Carson asked.

"I never told you about coming back, or even going to hell. How'd you know?" He turned to Sam. "You tell her?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"When I turned twelve, I started getting these dreams that would come true. On September 18th I got up in the middle of the night and drew something while I was still sleeping. The next day when I woke up I was at my desk with a drawing of you, chained by your hands and feet. Underneath I wrote, 'Dean Winchester is Saved'. The funny thing is when I first saw you, I was freaked out because of my drawing.'

"Great we gotta another psychic," Dean went over and kissed the top of Carson's head. "I'm sorry you have nightmares like that, hun."

"It's ok. I'm used to them now."

"Anyways, Bobby, whatcha got?" Dean asked.

"I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.," Bobby answered.

"What else?"

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby stated.


	5. Pas de Deux

After Sam, Dean, and Bobby finished looking up lore on angels, they took Carson out back to practice shooting and knife throwing. The first knife Carson threw, they couldn't find in the bushes. The second one hit the last ring of the bull's eye. She progressively got better at aiming and once she hit the center, she couldn't hit anywhere else.

"You take after your daddy," Bobby said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Car, when's your birthday?" Sam asked. The anniversary of Sam and Dean's mom's death was coming up soon on Sam's half birthday. He couldn't help but think about it as the time drew near.

"November 2nd. Why?" She asked.

"No reason just wondering," Sam said as he cast glances at Dean and Bobby. She was born on the day his mom had died. He wondered if there was any coincidence.

"Hey, what about we try a gun, huh?" Dean said changing the subject.

"Sure." She picked up a rifle and watched how Dean loaded it. He took out the rounds and had her put them in. She got it on her first try. Dean looked amused as he watched his daughter successfully load the gun with two rounds. She aimed for on of the cans lined on a fence about fifty yards away.

"There's gonna be a big kick back so," he was cut off by Carson shooting down 11 of the 13 cans on the fence. His jaw slacked a little as she loaded in two more shots before knocking down the last two cans. "You wanna tell me how you know how to shoot so well?"

"Did you forget that my grandpa is a weapon's dealer apparently to hunters, as well as the sheriff's department?" She smirked at him as she picked up a different rifle. She disassembled it and reassembled it in under a minute. Bobby, Sam, and Dean stood there in shock as she loaded the gun and shot at the target on a tree two hundred yards away. She shot at it and the bushes rustled behind it, indicating she missed.

"Go see," She pointed to the tree. Dean jogged over to the tree to not only see the center of the bull's eye was hit, but the rounds went straight through the tree.

"How in the hell did you do that?" He asked jogging back with the piece of paper. "I can't even make it go all the way through the tree from a hundred yards, let alone two."

"You shot through the tree?" Sam and Bobby asked in unison as they looked through at the target.

"I may know how to do that. Papa let me shoot some of his sniper rifles and I got really good at aiming as I got older. I entered sharp shooting competitions when I turned twelve. I got first place in all of my events." She smiled proudly at being good at something other than dance. She was en pointe for five years now, and she was really excited when she got to do something outside of the dance studio.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if one of you guys could drive me into town. I need to pick up some things." They gave her a strange look. "Girl stuff?" They still looked at her with a blank expression. "Ugh, I'm fifteen. So I need tampons, pads, Midol, Tylenol, new pairs of underwear, butt loads of chocolate, ice cream, and potato chips, surgical tape, gauze, Band-Aids, leotards, tights, leg warmers, a ballet wrap, and pointe shoes."

"Number one: TMI. Number two: you don't need high heels. You're a hunter not a supermodel." Dean said slightly disgusted at the first things she listed. "And it's not the 80's you don't need leg warmers."

"Well, I heard you and Uncle Sam talking about enrolling me in school in town. I thought that since I'll be staying in one place for the time being, I would dance here. So, when we rolled into Sioux Falls, I looked through all the shops and stores and noticed a dance studio. And all my dance stuff is all back at my old studio in Nebraska, so I would rather just buy all new stuff, especially since my old pointe shoes are worn through."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I dance ballet, dad. And I'm en pointe, which is s pretty big deal since I have been for five years. I need to dance or else I'll go stir crazy," she said giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Fine" Dean said throwing up his hands. "We leave in twenty to get all your stuff." Carson squealed so loud the boys were shocked that noise could come out of that small of a girl.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged Dean then ran inside to change.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dean asked no one in particular. Sam and Bobby chuckled and shook their heads as the headed back into the house.

* * *

After they got Carson's stuff for school and dance, Sam, Dean, and Carson went to the dance studio she spotted. As they walked in, Sam and Dean took in the powder-puff pink wall with darker pink ballet shoes all over the walls. Carson, along with her uncle and father, approached the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Um, yes. We just moved here and I wanted to enroll my daughter for the dance team at this… um studio," Dean said as he looked around.

"Well, first, what level are you?" She asked Carson.

"I'm an Advanced Level 2 dancer and have been en pointe for five years."

"Well that's quite exceptional. How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Well, that's great. Let me get the Miss Christie. She the head of the studio."

They all nodded as the receptionist walked off.

"You sound really good," Sam said.

"I was ranked in the top ten in Nebraska for my age group and level." Carson said smiling at the rather pink carpet.

"Hello, there. I'm Miss Christie," a blonde woman with her hair pulled up into a tight bun said to the trio. "Who are you?"

"My name's Dean Winchester. This is my daughter, Carson, and my brother, Sam. We just moved here from Nebraska and my daughter wanted to join another studio so we thought we should check this one out." Dean responded coolly. He smirked his famous smirk, and Christie blushed.

"Well, she'll have to audition. Why don't you get changed, Sweetie?" She looked at Carson just as anther girl about her age walked by. "Oh, Ellie, this is Carson. She's auditioning for your age group. Why don't you show her to the changing rooms?"

"Sure thing, Miss Christie" she looked at Carson. "Hi, I'm Ellie," she said as the two walked away.

"So is there anything I need to do?" Dean asked.

"Well, from the looks of it you have never step foot in a dance studio before." Dean and Sam blushed a little and smiled awkwardly.

"Her mother, my ex-wife, handled all this stuff. I had to travel a lot for my job, so I never got the chance to see Carson perform. When her mom died, I quit and we moved back here, where I grew up." Dean lied a little to make it sound more believable.

"I'm sorry for your loss. This studio also functions as a middle and high school. So when she auditions, and if she's good enough, we'll offer her an academic and/or dance scholarship, if she's in need of one. Then she will come here from 8 to 3 for classes and dance is from 6:30 to 7:50 in the morning Mondays and Thursdays and after school everyday from 3:30 to 7. In that time frame after school, technique, team routines, privates, and gymnastics are offered. She will have a dance schedule as well as a class schedule."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock. "And this is every day, Saturday and Sunday too?" Sam asked.

"Academic classes are Monday through Friday, but depending which team, skill level, and how many solos, duets or trios she's in, she will come in for Saturday dance classes. Based on what she says her skill level is, she will most likely be here on Saturdays from ten to five. Lunch and breaks are provided periodically throughout all Saturday classes and regular school days."

"This sounds like a pretty good deal." Dean looks as Sam who just nods his head. "How much is tuition?"

"$15,000 per year all together. Just school is $9,000. Dance is $4,000. If she gets a full scholarship, which I'm guessing the board will offer her one, the tuition is only $1,500."

"Why is it so expensive? She will be applying for a full scholarship if she wants to go here and she gets in I'll tell you that. I don't have that kind of money to pay $15,000 a year." Dean says worriedly. He starts to get nervous and really wishes the school form Nebraska would send over her transcript so he can make sure she applies for an academic scholarship as well as a dance one.

"Well, we provide the textbooks so you don't need to buy them. Along with food, maintenance and pointe shoes..." she's says cut off by Dean.

"You provide all of that?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, surprising the most expensive thing is the pointe shoes. We go through them like toilet paper." She chuckles as Carson comes back into the lobby dressed in her leotard, tights, pointe shoes, and her hair in a bun.

"I'm ready Miss Christie," Carson says with a smile. Dean hasn't ever seen her this excited about something.

"C'mon. Let's go to studio A. You boys can go upstairs to watch. There's an observation deck where most of the moms go to watch their child's practice. Right now there's going to be a lot of moms up there because a class is going on right now so just be polite and charming, and you won't get eaten alive." She puts her hand on Carson's shoulder and walk her into the studio as Dean and Sam head up stairs.

* * *

Sam and Dean come around the corner only to see about ten moms crowded around a large window displaying the dance studio below. All of their heads turn at the same time, giving the brothers an ominous feeling.

"And who are you?" a pretty brunette mom asks the boys. She has a seductive smile plastered on her lips.

"My daughter is auditioning. We just came up here to watch." Dean says. If there hadn't been so many faces staring at him, he would have flirted back. They took a seat on the least crowded bench in front.

Soft music started to play as Carson took the floor. She turned in time to rhythm. She hit all her piques, grand jetés, and fortes. When she was finished, she was barely out of breath and everyone sitting along the mirrored wall, the dance instructors and parents looked at her shocked that that much power came out of such a small girl.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean then looked at the mom who had spoken to him earlier, who looked very shocked. "Was she good?" he asked with all seriousness. He really didn't know. He thought she did well by the way she smiled after she finished.

"She's amazing. I've never seen someone that talented her age. She's great," the mom said still staring at Carson. She then turned to Dean and asked: "Have you never seen your daughter perform before?"

"I was working during all her recitals and competitions. Plus, me and her mom split up so whenever I saw her dance it was just watching her half-ass stuff in her room at my house." He said with genuine disappointment that the mom, Aubrey, could sense.

"Well at least you can see her perform now. What happened to her mom? If I may ask," she added.

"She passed." Dean said looking at Carson who was being hugged by Miss Christie.

"I'm sorry. My husband died in a car crash only a year after Ellie was born." She looked at her hands, trying to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry, too. We should go see Carson, Sam." Dean said standing. Aubrey stood too.

"I'm Aubrey by the way," She said, holding out her hand.

"Dean, this is my brother Sam," He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too" Sam replied. They walked back down the stairs, with the moms' gazes following.

* * *

Carson came out of the room beaming. She turned and saw Dean walking down the stairs. She rushed over and ambushed her father with a hug. He was so caught off guard, she nearly knocked him over. Once he regained his balance, he kissed the top her head.

"You did amazing, Car. That was soo good." He couldn't be more proud of his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." She let go and gave Sam a hug too.

"Good job in there, short stack." Sam chuckled. Carson giggled as she released.

Miss Christie walked out of the studio and over to the trio of Winchesters. "Well the good news is," she said. "Your daughter was amazing. She should actually be a full level higher, but she isn't old enough. She needs to be sixteen. And the board was here because we had a meeting before you guys came in. They all watched her dance and as head of the Board at the Prima School of Dance and Academics, I would like to present Miss Carson Winchester with a full dance and academic scholarship, by unanimous decision." Carson's eyes bugged as she was presented with the news. She squealed and engulfed Miss Christie with a hug.

"Thank you so much! I'm super excited," Carson said as she released the dance teacher.

"You're welcome, hun. Why don't you go observe the class that was going on before you walked in? It's a Pas de Deux class, so we will have to admit someone from the wait list to be your partner. For the meantime, tell Miss Tammy to pair you with Josh every fourth run through so you can get the hang of the sequence." Carson nodded and waddled back to the studio. "Let's get all the paperwork sorted out, huh boys?"


	6. Mine? Ours

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the love! I wanted to try something different for this story and bring in different POVs, so this chapter is told from the third person and Carson's POV. **

**Tell me what you guys think and I will try to post more often. I started summer school to get ahead in classes, so I might not post as often. I will also be uploading pictures of what some of the character I created look like. Carson's appearance is already up on my profile and I'm trying to figure out how to create a Pintrest or something dedicated to all my characters and their wardrobes. **

**Give Suggestions please! I would love for some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, only Carson and her friends. **

** xoxo- L**

* * *

"Okay, since she already knows Ellie, she'll room with her," Miss Christie said to Sam and Dean as they toured the school.

"Room? As in dorms and roommates?" Dean asked. He thought about the fact that Carson wouldn't be protected.

"Yes, she will have a room here at the school, but she can go home Friday nights and return Monday mornings for her practice."

"Why can't she just stay at home?" Sam asked. He knew neither Dean nor Bobby would like Carson staying here. He was just as worried as Dean.

"Well, we thought it would be easier since they have some practices early in the mornings and practices end so late. She can go home whenever she likes but she needs to be on campus at least four nights per week. It is very safe here. The doors lock from the inside automatically at nine and unlock at 6:30. During the time when the doors are locked, two armed security guards walk the campus."

"Oh, okay," Dean looked around the hall that they were walking down.

"And, just so you don't worry, this place is warded against demons, angels, basically any supernatural being on Earth." Sam and dean stopped in their tracks.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Don't worry. I know who you guys are. The famous Winchester Brothers. Dean sold his soul for Sam, spent four months in Hell, and is now back from the dead. Every teacher, instructor, security officer, and janitor is aware of the supernatural world. One of the main reasons I knew Carson would be accepted is because she is a Winchester. Hunters will always care for other hunters, especially their kids. This is literally one of the safest places in the world for her. All of the door handles and walls are made of an iron-silver metal coated in a salt paint mix that doesn't allow demons, shape shifters, werewolves, basically anything into the building. All of the walls, windows, air vents are lined with salt. All of the paint is specially mixed with salt in it. Carpets have devil's traps woven into them; doors have black light devil's traps on them. Trust me this is a refugee hunter's paradise. It's actually a lot safer than Bobby's because of all the warding and extra safety precautions." She stated to them. The boys were amazed at how the found the perfect place for Carson. "Plus, all the children are given necklaces that are 'Keys'," She put in air quotes. "That allow them back into the dorms. While this is true, they are also anti-possession charms. Most of the children that go here are sons, daughters, and grandchildren of hunters. Whether they know of the supernatural world or not, they are welcome here for protection."

"Well, in that case, Carson will be living on campus, and she will come home Saturdays after practice, and come back Monday morning. Sound good?" Dean looked at his brother, who nodded his head in agreement, and to the Principal who did just the same.

* * *

**Carson's POV**

I had just finished my first Pas de Deux class, when I saw my dad and uncle talking to Miss Christie. I went up to them with my dance bag hooked on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked my dad.

"We were just discussing your living arrangements," he stated happily. Something was going well in order for him to be smiling that big.

"Living arrangements?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the coolest place. They have dorms on campus that you will be staying at during the week. You're gonna come home Saturday nights after your class and come back Monday morning for your _other_ class," Dad said.

"Why won't I be staying at Bobby's?" I asked. I wondered why he was so eager to ship me off. "I mean not that I won't stay here because I totally will. I mean who wouldn't want to?"

"The place is warded against anything and everything. You'll be much safer here with all these people around then you would be at Bobby's. The only real safe place at Bobby's," I cut him off.

"Is the panic room. Yeah. Like I said, would rather stay here." Dad and Sam chuckled.

"Here's the thing, kiddo. This is an open campus, so you can leave after dance class. But you're not going to be leaving without Bobby's, Sam's, or my approval, _and_ Miss Christie has to know where you're going and when you leave. Got it?" Dad explained.

"If that means I can go to school here, by all means, I welcome the lockdown," I said smiling. Dad ruffled my head and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Let me show you what room you'll be staying in," Miss Christie said. We nodded and followed after her.

We walked into a room that was a light pinkie-purplish color. The colors swirled as if they were chasing each other to the other side of the room. Two walls on either side of the bid bay view window (which had a window seat) held a twin bed. One has cute polka dot covers while the other was just a mattress. At the foot of each bed, was a chest to hold clothes and other things. There was also a dresser on each wall. Two desks sat on the wall that contained the door to the hallway underneath two windows. One was bare while the other held various books, pens, and various make up items.

"This is my room?" I ask I was completely astonished at how big it was. There was a door on one of the walls that opened suddenly.

"Our room. And bathroom," Ellie said walking out of the doorway. She walked over to me and pulled me into a tight squeezed.

"You're my roommate? Oh, I love this school even more!" Miss Christie chuckled and Ellie pulled me back for another hug.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Ellie, Carson is a Winchester." Ellie nodded in understanding. "She's going to be rooming with you for the rest of your guys' time here at Prima." She turned to Dean and Sam watching as the girls sat on Carson's bed talking about how they would decorate it. "We always have a lunch held between the two roommates and their parents so they can get to know each other. Since Carson and Ellie already seem to be friends," she looked over at the girls who were giggling about something, "The lunch will only be held between Ms. Barr and you, Dean."

"Sounds good to me," Dean looked at Carson. "Hey Car, let's go get your stuff."

"Can Ellie come to pick out decorations with us?" She gave Dean puppy dog eyes that put Sam's to shame.

"Will it be okay with your mom?" Dean asked the girl. She nodded then he looked to Miss Christie for approval.

"Yes, she can go. She's my goddaughter and her mom let's me regulate when and where she goes. I give permission but be back before nine, or else you won't be able to get back in." With that she left the room and wandered back to her office. Before she turned around the corner, she looked back and saw Carson and Ellie talking furiously about what they should buy. She was excited to see her goddaughter so happy after what happened to her father not 2 years ago. She was always sad and angry since then so it's good to finally see her smile and laugh.

* * *

Carson and Ellie rush into to Target followed by Sam and Dean.

"Don't go to… far," Sam calls, but all the talking drowns him out. Carson and Ellie practically running to the décor section. Dean follows them with a cart and Sam grabs another one because he knows they will need it.

Two hours and forty shopping bags later, Dean and Sam carry twenty bags each up the stairs to Carson's room while the girls drink their sodas behind them.

"Have you ever been on a hunt with your father before?" Ellie asks.

"No, but I _was_ one of the people he saved." She sees the confusion in Ellie's eyes and continues. "Long story short, before I knew he was my father, my mom had called him to work on a case together. I was kidnapped; she was bait. The monster killed her not me and I found out I had a father and uncle all within 48 hours."

"Wow, sorry about your mom, Car. My dad died while on a hunt with my mom two years ago. If you ever need to talk, I'm here and ready for service." She saluted Carson and the two giggled.

"Thanks Elle."

* * *

Within the next three and half hours, the team got all of Carson's clothes and sheets, washed and put away. Hung letters that spelled 'Carson' on her side of the room, and 'Ellie' on the other. They got Carson's trunk arranged, which she had decided to keep all her dance stuff in. She set up her tiny bookcase that they put between the wall and desk. She put her new school textbooks, notebooks, and binders on it along with books of lore, myth, and fiction.

They stood back and admired the work they had completed. Carson went over and gave uncle and father a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this guys. I really appreciate it," she said facing them.

"No problem, kiddo. You staying here tonight?" Dean asked not wanting her to go and grow up just yet.

"Yeah, I think so. But Ellie and I will visit you and Bobby tomorrow before your big lunch date with her mom. I called Bobby and he said he would take Ellie and I shooting." Both of the girls smiled at this, while Sam and Dean frowned.

"We already asked my god mom. She said it was fine as long as Sam was there." Carson and Ellie gave them puppy dog eyes and ear to ear grins.

"Fine, fine. You can go," he was interrupted by their squeals. "But you have to stay the night at Bobby's house afterwards. Got it? It will be Sunday so there won't be any classes." The girls nodded their heads and hugged the two hunters. They switched hunters after a few good seconds. Then went back conspiring against them, unannounced to the brothers.


	7. Molecular Biology

"Well, we could always put Nair in Sam's shampoo bottle," Ellie said.

"No, I would never be forgiven. But, I have a good one we could play on my dad," Carson said with an evil smirk on her face. The duo were at Bobby's house waiting for Sam and said hunter to take them shooting. They ran down the stairs from Carson's room and plowed past Sam, into the scrap yard.

"What the hell are they up to?" Bobby asked Sam coming out onto the porch.

"I have no idea." Sam looked at Bobby, "And that really scares me.

* * *

Carson led Ellie into the woods by Bobby's house. She pulled her friend through the undergrowth and a big bush. When they were on the other side, Ellie saw a pond with weeping willows and a meadow. She looked at how calm the water was, how perfectly soft the grass seemed to be, and how the trees seemed to weep perfectly creating a cascade of branches, concealing whatever's on the other side.

"I found this place before I went to Prima. I got mad about something. Maybe I was sad? I don't know but I found this place and I don't think anyone knows it here. Come here," Carson said to Ellie. "Let me show you my tree."

Carson walked up to one of the trees and brushed aside the branches. Ellie stepped through and saw a pair of pointe shoes hanging from the tree. There were books, notebooks, and drawing pads littering the ground by the tree.

"What happens if it rains?" Ellie asks. Carson smirks and walks to the trunk of the tree. She presses a part of it and the bark pops out. She pulls the bark away to reveal a completely hollow tree.

"After I found out the tree was hollow, I took a bunch of Bobby's tools and some rusty hinges from the basement to get this thing to work like a door. The only way to open it is if you press on the right spot." Carson admired her handiwork as Ellie came to see what was inside.

The inside was lined with shelved made from old sheet metal. Books, pens, pencils, and paintbrushes lined them. A pink ribbon was on one of the shelves tied around a book.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"It's the first ribbon off my point shoes. And the book was my mother's favorite. _Pride and Prejudice_." Carson picked up the old leather-bound book and traced a finger over it. "Anyways," she said setting the book back. "My idea. Dad loves his car. I know a bunch about cars. I'll tamper with a few things, his car won't start and he'll be pissed when I show him how easy of a fix it was."

"That's good and all, but just a little to elaborate." Carson nodded in understanding. "But, if you want to mess with his car…"

* * *

Dean was sitting at the cafe, waiting for Ellie's mom to show up. All of a sudden Aubrey plopped herself down in front of Dean.

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, my daughter got a new roommate and I'm waiting for her parent to show, and so far nothing. I saw you and I looked like a loser, so now I'm waiting with you." She smiled at him. She looked into his peridot eyes and sighed internally. _Wow, is he handsome, _she thought.

"Are you Ellie's mom?" he asked her. Now that he thought about it, Ellie looked about the same as she did, same dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Your Carson's dad?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, in the flesh. So what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Okay, Uncle Sam. You know what do when dad gets home?" Carson asked her uncle.

"Yeah, distract him while you do damage to 'Baby'," Sam replied. He was proud that Carson had the pranking gene.

"Good," Ellie said. The three sat on the porch waiting for Dean to come home, drinking lemonade.

"What are you three up to?" Bobby came outside with a beer in his hand.

"We're pranking dad buy putting food coloring in his wiper fluid."

"What color?" Bobby asked. He was concerned for what would happen to Carson after Dean found out about his car.

"Pink, of course!" Bobby laughed and just then they heard the rumble of the Impala coming up the driveway. "Show time, Sammy." Dean got out of the car and went up the front steps.

"Hey, Car, Sammy, Ellie, Bobby," Dean said as he slung his arm around Carson's shoulders and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Uh, Dean," Sam said. "Bobby and I may have found a case. Come inside and let's check it out."

"Fine. Carson, you coming in?"

"No, Dad. Ellie and I are going into the woods to take pictures. Don't worry, I'll have a knife and Ellie will too," Carson said.

"Don't be long," Dean said turning into the house.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ellie mumbled under her breath just loud enough for Carson to hear.

After they infected the water, the two put a mixture of mayonnaise and crushed up Oreos onto the windshield to look like bird poop. Dean got into the car shortly after to drive Carson and Ellie into town to get some take out. When he saw the "bird poop", his hand went immediately to the windshield wipers. He sprayed the pink fluid all over the car.

Carson and Ellie jumped out of the car and ran towards Sam and Bobby, who were on the deck laughing.

"Who did this to my baby?" Dean yelled. Carson was laughing so hard that she almost fell down the steps. "Carson did you do this?"

She tried to make her expression all serious so she could lie but that didn't work out. "No, sir." She couldn't contain her laughter though as she said it.

"Your dead," Dean ran after Carson who was flying down the stairs. They ran around the yard a few times, Dean slipping on the gravel at her sharp turns. This only made the three on the porch laugh harder.

When he finally caught her he tickled her to the ground. "Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle!" Carson said through her giggles.

"Did somebody say uncle?" Sam asked approaching the father and daughter. Sam easily flung Dean onto the ground away from Carson. Dean got up and tackled his little brother two the ground. The two wrestled f0or a little bit before Bobby interrupted.

"I'm glad y'all are having fun and all, but I'm hungry so you better go get me food before I eat all you," Bobby grumbled as he went inside.

* * *

**Carson's POV**

On Monday, after the great prank, I had my first real day of classes. I really only have on friend, Ellie, and sadly we only have dance classes together.

My first period was Honors Great Books. I had already read the book they were talking about so it wasn't that hard to catch up. I sat next to this girl, Sophia. She seemed nice enough and she let me copy her notes about what was going to be on the test.

Even though Prima was a private school, we didn't have to wear uniforms, which I thank the Lord for. My first day, I wanted to dress cute, but not give them my best stuff yet. I wore a bright pink V-neck with a pair of navy blue high waisted shorts. My hair was slightly curled and was half up, half down with a navy blue bow. Dad got me this necklace that was my initials, CAW, in cursive. (I had to officially change my name to Winchester because I didn't want to be reminded of whom I left behind in a graveyard in Nebraska.) The way that letters were placed though, formed a devil's trap. You could only see it from the part that was against my skin. I wore a pair a pair of whit sandals to complete the look. My brown leather messenger bag contained all of my books and lip-glosses.

All the boys who went to prima, which surprisingly was a lot considering this was a dance school, stared at me like I was fresh meat. Even the older boys, who I knew dad would never approve of, just stared at me when passed them in the halls.

The girls, however, were worse. They sent me death glare after death glare, basically telling me: "You steal my boyfriend, and you'll be Rugaru meat." This pissed me off because I wasn't like that. I don't care about being popular or having the cutest boyfriend. I just care about dance, grades, family, and a having a few close friends.

Thinking about it, I am at a dance school, so they have all probably heard how advanced I am for my age. That probably makes them hate me more. Sometimes being en pointe for five years had its disadvantages.

My next period was biology. I was seated next to a guy named Landon. He had blonde hair and green eyes. I would classify him as probably one of the cutest boys at Prima so he probably had a girlfriend.

"Hi, my name's Landon. What's yours?" he asked.

"Carson. Nice to meet you," I said looking back to the textbook sitting on the table. "Mind telling me what we are studying?"

"Molecular biology. Some really fun stuff, huh?" He smiled at me. His smile was perfect and gorgeous. I blushed as he spoke.

"Yeah, favorite thing in the world," I said sarcastically. He laughed a little bit. The class passed by slowly, but at the end we were put into groups for the next project. My partner was, you guessed it, Landon.

"Here's my number," he said handing me a piece of paper. I took it and put it in my bag. I took out another piece of paper and wrote down my number.

"Here's mine, too. My dance classes end at 6:45 tonight so we can meet up anytime after 7:15."

"That's good my classes end at 6:30, so that will give me plenty of time to shower and pick up some food for us from the cafeteria. See you tonight, Carson." He smirked as he pocketed my number and walked away. This girl I had early morning stretch with today, Jackie, came up to me after Landon walked away.

"Carson, did Landon Thompson just give you his number?" she asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah. Why? Does he have a girlfriend or something?" I asked. I didn't want to make an enemy the first day of school by exchanging numbers with my lab partner.

"No. That's why it's such a big deal. He has only had one girlfriend, and everyone knows not to go after Landon because they are so on again off again."

"Well, too bad I don't care. She can yell at me all she wants but I won't be pushed away by some girl I don't know who may or may not like him. He's cute, doesn't have a girlfriend, and has shown interest in me. I'll play coy and se where it gets me. But I will not go chasing after him if he has a crazy ex or not. Speaking of which, what's her name?"

"Bailey Wilson. She was one of the best dancers before you came."

"Great, just another thing she can hate me for," I mumbled as I booked it to my next class, which just so happened to be French.

* * *

The rest of my classes passed slowly till lunch. I sat with Ellie and Jackie. The two just so happened to be friends before I met Jackie. A lot of people, boys and girls, came up to the tree where we were eating in the courtyard. They introduced themselves to me and talked for a little bit before walking back to their group. The other two girls that sat with us were Jordyn and Adalyn. They were identical twins and coordinated outfits, the whole shebang. They were just like Ellie and Jackie, who were kind hearted people. I instantly liked them. Jackie brought up the whole Landon deal and all of them freaked out.

"What did he say to you?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh my god, this is so cool!"

"Calm down everyone," I said to the three excited girls. "We are just working on a bio project together."

"Those are every virgin's last words, Car," Adalyn said. I blushed at this and went back to eating my sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. My first dance class was acro, so I was glad. I was always advanced in gymnastics so acro came easily. Then I had Pas de Deux. My partner was Josh again because, Carmendy, his partner was sick. Miss Tammy said my new partner would be some kid named Micah. He was apparently very good, but wanted to let other people learn before he would so he was next on the wait list.

After class was over, I ran to my room to get all of the sweat off of me. I took a record shattering five minute shattering shower and got dressed. I had just finished drying my hair when a knock came from the door.

"Hey, It's Landon," the voice said.

"Come in, door's open. I'm finishing drying my hair I'll be there in two seconds," I called from behind the bathroom door.


	8. Assumptions

**Carson's P.O.V**

Landon and I ate burgers as we put together a model of a molecule. We laughed and talked. It was as easy talking to him as it was talking to Ellie. Jordyn and Adalyn's room was across the hall, so Jackie and Ellie were over there so we could all talk about what happened with Landon and me afterwards. When we finished, I walked him to the door.

"I had fun working on the cell with you," Landon said to me. I blushed and looked down.

"I did too," I respond. I look back up and see a smile on his face. He leans down and kisses me lightly on the cheek before turning to go to his room. He looks over his shoulder and calls to me: "G'night, Winchester."

"Night, Thompson," I said to him. I lean against the doorframe and watch him walk away. I close my eyes and touch my cheek. All of a sudden, a hand grabs and yanks my wrist into a room. I open my eyes to see my friends huddled on the floor. Ellie looks me over along with the rest before I'm bombarded with questions.

"Guys, slow down," I say to them. "Nothing happened." They looked slightly disappointed at my statement.

"Ugh!" Ellie says throwing her hands in the air. "I thought a non-virgin was going to walk out that door, but turns out your flower just still hasn't bloomed." I giggle and look at the rug I'm sitting on.

"You guys didn't let me finish. Nothing happened until he left. He kissed my cheek." Before I can do anything, I was attacked with hugs and squeals.

* * *

The next day I was walking to Honors English when a tall blonde girl with blue eyes pulls me by forearm and whips me around. I almost go into hunter mode before I realize at school, there's no need to.

"Stay away from Landon. He's mine," she hisses.

"Oh so you're the ex? Bailey Wilson, right? I expected something different," I say scrunching up my nose. My five our height is nothing to the girl that is basically all legs and at least five ten.

"Shut up, Carson. I did some research on you. Your dad's Dean Winchester. He knocked up your mom when she like eighteen. What a little slut. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I suppose," she says. The crowd that has now gathered around us oohs, telling that it's a low blow. Most of them probably know about my mom's passing so their reaction is expected.

I wanted to take a swing at the girl but kept myself at bay knowing my scholarship might not be able to take the hit.

"Plus, you're here on scholarship, academic and dance. Guess your dad wanted to get you off his hands while he bangs the whole state," she continues. Going after me is one thing, going after dad and mom is a whole other. Everyone just looks at each other, waiting to see who throws the first punch and I will not give her the satisfaction of it being me.

"Here's the thing, Bailey. You know nothing about my family. What I went through when my mom was torn apart in front of me or when my dad had to see his brother and dad die then also watch the love of his life eyes fade. You think you know loss when your favorite singer on The Voice doesn't win. You don't. So stop making assumptions. Cause you know what they say: 'Assumptions make an ass out of you and me.' And here's the thing: I never make them. So the only ass here is you," I say to her. I was really proud of myself for not losing my cool. I remember one thing after I turn away. I look back and see her unamused expression as I continue. "By the way, Bailey. You catch more flies with honey. So stop being a bitch. It's very unbecoming." With that, I walk away. I was glad I chose my cream baby doll dress that flowed behind me as I walked. It made my exit every bit more dramatic.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Castiel stood in the Prima hallways. He saw the girl yank Carson around and was ready to smite her until he sees her let go. He relaxes his stance and is grateful the school's warding doesn't ward against guardian angels. While still a Warrior of God, every thousand years or so an angel receives a charge to guard. Castiel was really attached to this charge more than his others.

He hears what the other girl says to Carson and he can feel the flame burning a bit brighter inside of him. Yet, when he hears how well Carson carries her response, so ladylike while determined, he relaxes.

* * *

**Carson's P.O.V**

After English, I make my way to bio. I stop just outside the door, take a deep breath and walk in. I make my way to the lab table I share with Landon.

"Hey, Car," he says looking up from whatever he's doing. I give him a warm smile in response. He must sense my with-drawl from him because he puts his hand over mine. "I was standing in the crowd and heard what Bailey said to you." I look down and blush, ashamed for what I had said. "And I thought what you said was amazing."

"You did? I basically called her a self-obsessed ass and a bitch. I wouldn't really classify that under 'Lady-Like'," I say starting to doodle in my journal. I do that when I get nervous. The things I draw are usually pentagrams or other hunter symbols, but when I'm really nervous or upset, like right now, I draw pointe shoes.

I always felt like once I was en pointe, I could just fly away. And once that dream had come true, I did fly. There was this one solo showcase at my old studio. I wanted this one solo called 'The Red Shoes' so bad. I practiced one day and went through two pairs of pointe shoes. I ended up getting the solo, but I got sick on the day of showcase. The solo I performed for my audition into Prima was The Red Shoes, and I couldn't have been happier when I hit all my turns.

The Red Shoes is about a girl, Victoria, who lets out all her pain and suffering through dance. Whenever I perform it, I think of my mom and what it feels like to miss her everyday, what it feels like to not see her smile, or the pain my father must go through every morning knowing the mother of his kid is dead. And I know we were never a family, but I can tell in his eyes whenever we talk about her, that he loves her and me, which only makes everyday more difficult.

So when I draw pointe shoes, I wish that they could fly out of whatever nerve racking situation or upset mood I'm in. I wish that I could fly away from my problems and to my little tree in the woods.

"Well, she has had that coming for a very long time now. Plus you're the only that had the guts to say it to her. I know for a fact you just earned some major brownie points for standing up to her. At least, you did with me," he says turning back to whatever he was doing before I sat down. I smile and blush and can totally see him staring at me from behind the golden locks blocking my face.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was Saturday after dance and Carson was walking up the driveway to Bobby's house. Miss Christie had given her a ride there since she was taking Ellie to see her mom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar face waiting for her on the porch swing. She walked over and plopped herself next to her angel.

"So, how long has it been, Cas?" Carson asked him staring straight ahead while Castiel's forearms were resting on his thighs.

"A couple of months for you. I saw you today at school when that girl grabbed your arm."

"I thought the school was warded from angels?"

"I am your guardian angel. The warding they have there do not prevent me from coming when you are in distress. I felt your anger and zapped there as fast as I could. I am proud of what you said to her," he said, never looking at Carson.

"Um, thanks, Cas," Carson stood up and walk through the front door. "Bobby? It's Carson, I'm home." Instead of the hug Bobby usually gave her she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"You couldn't save me, Dean. You almost got your daughter killed. How would you have liked to know that your daughter died because her _father_ couldn't save her? You are a pathetic excuse for a father and a man. I wish-" the voice was cut off by shotgun firing. Carson came around the kitchen corner and into the study where her family was inside a ring of salt. When Dean saw Carson his face went pale.

"Carson! Look Out!" he screamed at her. She had just enough time to turn around before she saw Cami's face give her an evil grin. Her hand plunged into Carson's stomach as she laughed maniacally.

"See, Dean? You can't even protect her from me," Cami said. She twisted her hand and pulled out as Bobby dropped the contents of a bowl into the fireplace.

* * *

**Carson's P.O.V**

"Carson! Look out!" I spun around ready to attack but I couldn't have been more surprised as to whom I saw.

"See, Dean? You can't even protect her from me," mom said. Her hand plunged into my stomach as she laughed maniacally. She twisted her hand and pulled out. Before I could even scream, darkness surrounded me.


	9. Under 24

**Carson's P.O.V**

When the darkness finally disappeared, a warm light replaced it. I blinked a few times to get my bearing. I was standing in the horse pen at my grandpa's ranch. He had a horse named Gussy Mae. She was pinto and was one of the fastest horses I have ever ridden. She died a couple years back from old age, but here she was standing tied to the railing.

I walked over slowly, as not to startle her. She had a saddle on so I untied her from the post and climbed in to the saddle. I walked her slowly around the enclosed area. She, however, had another idea, and started sprinting towards the gate. I kept pulling on the reigns and shouting for her to stop but at the last second she jumped the gate, sending me hurtling into the ground.

_I remember this,_ I thought. _This was when I was nine and I broke my arm. Mom wasn't happy but I was cause I finally got a pink cast._

Then all of a sudden, I was back in my old dance studio. I noticed how all of the girls, including me where sitting against the mirrored wall. I got up went to my old instructor and received my first pair of pointe shoes. I put them on right away and started to dance around the room. I almost sprained my ankle a couple times but I didn't care. All I could think was how I was now going to be able to fly.

The a couple more memories passed me by: when I was thirteen and had my first kiss with Conrad Neilson, when I was fourteen and had my first beer at a party, and finally when from when I was fifteen.

I was sitting against some a cool metal wall, staring at piece of paper that had three names on it: Carson Anne Carlyle, Cami Marie Carlyle, and Dean Winchester. I stared at the space where my father's name was and then I turned to the man standing next me. He came and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder s I looked at the picture in his hands: it was one of him and my mom from when they were younger at the river.

I wiped a tear from my eye as the scenery changed once more. I was standing in a house. It was a nursery and man standing over the crib. He cut his wrist and bled into the baby's mouth. A woman came barreling through the door saying one word, _you_, before screaming in pain. She slid up onto the ceiling. Her stomach was spilt open and just then a man and small child appeared also. I turned away, shut my eyes, and clamped my hands over my ears so I wouldn't hear the screams any longer. Then the screaming and sweltering heat just, went away.

I was standing in the same nursery but nothing was moving or changing. A man appeared, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, Zach. Must you torture the girl?" the man wondered out loud.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I croaked out.

"Well, first. Hun, you're dead. May your soul rest in peace. This is your Heaven, or at least it will be once we get away from this nasty place."

"Dead? I'm… No, I'm not dead," I said worriedly. The scenery changed back to my room in Nebraska.

"Yes, you are. But you won't be for long. You'll go back to your happy little family, remember our conversation, and get on with your pathetic human life. Kay?" the man asked. I could see three sets of golden wings behind him, but either didn't notice or care that I was looking at them.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm Gabriel." I opened my mouth to ask something but I was interrupted by his conceitedness. "Yes, yes, the archangel Gabriel. You may now bow in my presence," yet I remained standing but did take one slight step back. He must have noticed because he appeared inches from face. He looked down into eyes then smirked. "Funny how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your resemblance with your father is uncanny, but I see your mother mostly."

"You knew my mom?" I asked. I wanted to know everything he knew because he probably knew things about her I didn't,

"Honey, your mom and I," he crossed his middle and index finger, "Were like this. Not in the sexual way like your disgusting teenage mind is thinking," he poked my forehead. "But she prayed to my brothers and me every night. Well, especially me, but you know, same difference. So, I'm the one that gets to break the news to you: you're special. The angels don't know why, the demons sure as hell don't know why, and all the prophets' names are seared into my brain, and darling, you ain't one of them.

"Most of the angels wanted to let you stay dead because you're 'too dangerous since we don't what you are or how you came to be.' But my brother Michael and I decided that we would grant you immunity from this particular little law of death and see how your time plays out on Earth. Kapish?" He was about to snap his finger but stopped then smirked at me. "By the way you have been dead for about a day, and you will remember this entire conversation." He snapped his finger and I woke up in a coffin, most likely six feet under.

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

I held Carson in my arms as the light faded out of her eyes, I still had her in my arms as her body went cold and stiff. I couldn't cry I just held her and rocked her waiting for her to breathe again. I held her for two hours, staying in the same spot in the study. After about another thirty minutes, we built her a coffin because I was not going to burn my daughter; it just wasn't going to happen.

Another two hours passed and the coffin was finished. I put an old blanket on the bottom of the wood box, and placed my daughter inside. We buried her under a tree in the woods. It was a weeping willow next to this pond and small meadow.

Sam and I dug the hole, and when the time came, Bobby helped lower her into the ground. As we shoveled the dirt back into the hole, I finally broke down. I sobbed. If I was going to have a chick flick moment it was going to be a damn good one, so I just cried. I cried for her, I cried for Cami, I cried for Mom, Dad, Ash, Pastor Jim, Caleb, any people we couldn't save. I cried for all the people who had died just for knowing us.

Bobby took over shoveling as I just sat there with my head leaned against the tree, as tears streamed down my face. I stayed out there looking at the newly turned dirt until the moon was overhead. I went back inside and laid in Carson's bed. I laid there, awake, until the sun came up around six.

I got up, made coffee and went back to the tree. I sat there and stared blankly ahead of me. I thought I was daydreaming when I heard pounding underneath me and a little girl's voice screaming "daddy". When it continued, I knew it had to be my baby girl.

"Carson! Carson, It's okay. Stay calm and don't let the dirt come through, you'll choke. Breathe slowly and don't use up all the oxygen. I'm going to get Bobby and Sam!"

I ran in the house and woke up the two idiots and ran back to the grove. The two boys were walking slowly behind me, probably thinking I was making it up. But when they got closer and heard the screams, they picked up the pace and helped me dig. The screams got louder the farther down we dug. I took out the crowbar and popped open the coffin lid, to see my baby girl with bloody knuckles from trying to punch her way out. She scrambled up from where she was laying and jumped on to me.

I held onto her as if my life depended on it, which it kind of did in a way. For the not even 24 hours Carson was gone, I couldn't imagine my life without her. Yeah, I maybe have only known her a couple of month, but it felt like her whole life. Even though she was fifteen soon to be sixteen, she still acted like an eight year every now and then, so it was like I wasn't missing as much as I had.

"Daddy," she whispered to me.

"I'm here, baby girl. And I promise I ain't letting go."


	10. Carson's Diary

**Carson's Diary Entry**

I went back to school that next Monday. I went to dance, my classes. I pretended nothing happened. Ellie knew something was up but she never asked me. I went out on a date with Landon and another couple, Stacy and George. I knew George from my world history class, but I didn't know Stacy.

To say that that outing wasn't awkward would be a lie. We got food at some diner near a movie theatre then went and saw this action film called _Lucy_. It's about this girl who got access to a hundred percent of her brain. She kind of reminded me of an angel, they way she flung people around with her mind.

I found out after my "accident" that I wouldn't be going to school at prima anymore. Dad decided, along with Bobby and Uncle Sam, that it was too dangerous for me because they couldn't be there with me 24/7.

Which I think is a load of crap. I tried telling them that I had my guardian angel with me, but dad proceeded that statement with "Well angels are dicks, so they won't be coming anywhere near you."

I personally was fine either way. I liked hunting, you know the one salt and burn I did was pretty exhilarating and I like staying at Bobby's. I don't really have a bad option here.

I haven't been sleeping. Every time I shut my eyes, I see my mom shoving her hand through my stomach. I know it isn't her, that it was someone breaking a seal, but my subconscious refuses to remember that.

Dad said I could join them on the next hunt. I just hope we find something quick. I never get bad dreams when I sleep in the Impala. And I really want to sleep again.

_Carson Anne Winchester_

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. I had to update it with something and this was the best transition I could think of. The next chapter is going to be 4.04 Metamorphosis so be excited for that! Yay! love y'al!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own supernatural. **

**xoxo -L**


End file.
